Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island
Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island is a 1998 animated direct-to-video horror-comedy film based on Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday-morning cartoons. In the film, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred reunite after a year-long hiatus from Mystery, Inc. to investigate a bayou island said to be haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. However, the five find not only a deeper mystery on the island, but their first encounter with a genuine, deadly supernatural threat. It is the first in a long-running series of direct-to-video Scooby-Doo films; succeeded by Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999). Production started at Hanna-Barbera, but was then completed by its then-new parent company, Warner Bros. Animation (which would produce all subsequent Scooby-Doo films). It was also the first of four Scooby-Doo direct-to-video films to be animated overseas by Japanese animation studio Mook Animation. The film was released on home video on September 22, 1998 and premiered on Cartoon Network on October 31 of that year. The movie was dedicated to the memory of Don Messick, the original voice of Scooby-Doo, who died nearly a year before the film's release. The movie is also one of Ed Gilbert's final roles. The film is the sixth episode of Garfiled1990's Yugi and Veemon's Adventures, produced in association by Saban Entertainment and 4Kids Entertainment. It features the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode consisting of eight Digimon from the Digital World, six duelists from Domino City, and the newly welcomed Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky). Guest stars include Gumby and his friends, as well as Biff, Kim, Puggsy and Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth who can transform into a goofy werewolf Fangface when he look at either the full moon, the picture of the moon or anything resembling the moon. Summary With the Banana Splits, as well as Gumby and his friends on their side, the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode led by Yugi Muto, Veemon and the other Digimons and duelists continue their new adventures under the watchful eye of Gennai, Azulongmon and their other mentors and guides from the Digital World and Domino City. They meet Scooby Doo and his buddies, Shaggy Roggers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake who are partnered with by Biff, Kim, Puggsy and Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth. Traveling to New Orleans, they arrive on Moonscar Island which is the home of a French woman named Simone Lenoir, her employer Lena Dupree and their ferryman Jacques. The whole group of mystery solvers and heroes learn that the island is full of zombies, and they want to prove whether they're may be "guys in masks". Or so have they thought? It turns out they were real zombies trying to warn Mystery Inc, Veemon, Yugi and their friends to beware for the ruthless Simone, Lena and Jacques are planning to gain more mortally by capturing the remaining meddling kids and duelists and drain their souls while letting the Saurians, the Raptors and the Disney Villains to destroy the Digi-Squad. Now with the Digimon's power to digivolve, multiple monster cards from Yugi, Yusei and Jaden, the shape-shifting tricks of Gumby and even Fangs' secret transformation into Fangface caused by the light of the full moon, it's up to those heroes along the Banana Splits to defeat the villains, free the lost spirits of those who entered Moonscar Island and save their other friends. Plot Mystery, Inc., goes their separate ways after becoming bored of mystery solving. Daphne Blake and Fred Jones start running a successful television series; Velma Dinkley becomes the proprietor of a mystery bookstore; Shaggy Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo bounce from job to job. For Daphne's birthday, Fred decides to get the gang back together for a road trip while Daphne is filming her show. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. They are soon invited by a young woman named Lena Dupree to visit Moonscar Island, her employer's home, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical, they go with Lena, to whom Fred has taken a fancy. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer Simone Lenoir as well as the ferryman Jacques and Simone's gardener Beau, to whom Daphne takes a fancy. They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, a ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The gang sets out to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole, where they encounter the zombie of Morgan Moonscar. By the time the rest of gang comes to investigate, Moonscar isn't around. Simone invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Due to Simone's cats, Shaggy and Scooby eat in the Mystery Machine, but find the food spicy and get some water from the lake, where an army of zombies emerge. Shaggy's bad driving gets the Mystery Machine stuck in the mud, forcing him and Scooby to flee on foot. Fred and Daphne find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Shaggy and Scooby. They argue about each other's supposed love interests and come across Shaggy and Scooby. They manage to capture a zombie, which is revealed to be real. As the zombies swarm around them, the gang splits in panic. Elsewhere, Shaggy and Scooby discover wax dolls that look like Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing their friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Beau return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena, who tells them that the zombies took Simone away. They find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels and interrogates Lena about the story. Simone then appears, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. Revealing themselves to be evil cat creatures which they then changed into, the two women explain that centuries ago, they were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. Vengeful, Simone and Lena asked their cat god to curse the pirates, who had chased the settlers into the bayou. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become cat creatures permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. They also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims. The zombies' intent was to warn the gang to leave to escape their fate. Finding Shaggy and Scooby, Jacques also transforms into a cat creature and chases them to drain their lives, but thanks to the zombies, Shaggy and Scooby run away but accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony and distracting the cat creatures. Velma quickly unties herself and creates voodoo dolls of Simone and Lena to interrupt their ritual. When they are finally cornered, the cat creatures' curse expires, causing them to disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island. Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to town. In a post-credits scene, Scooby feeds the cats some milk before howling out his name to the viewers. Characters Protagonists (per team of heroes) Digimon (short for Digital Monsters and also known as the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode) * Veemon: ** DemiVeemon: ** Flamedramon: ** Raidramon: ** ExVeemon: ** Paildramon (DNA Digivolved with Wormmon): * Wormmon: ** Minomon: ** Stingmon: ** Paildramon (DNA Digivolved with Veemon): * Hawkmon: ** Poromon: ** Halsemon: ** Shurimon: ** Aquilamon: ** Silphymon (DNA Digivolved with Gatomon): * Armadillomon: ** Upamon: ** Digmon: ** Submarimon ** Ankylomon: ** Shakkoumon (DNA Digivolved with Patamon): * Terriermon: ** Gummymon: ** Gargomon: ** Rapidmon: * Lopmon: ** Kokomon: ** Endigomon: ** Antylamon: ** Cherubimon: * Patamon: ** Tokomon: ** Angemon: ** MagmaAngemon: ** Pegasusmon: ** Shakkoumon (DNA Digivolved with Armadillomon): * Gatomon: ** Nyaromon: ** Salamon: ** Angewomon: ** Nefertimon: ** Silphymon (DNA Digivolved with Hawkmon) Supporting Mentors and Guides: * Gennai * Azulongmon Duelists * Yugi Muto: ** Yami Yugi Muto: * Joey Wheeler: * Tristan Taylor: * Tea Gardner: * Yusei Fudo: * Jaden Yuki: Other Teams of Heroes and Characters (Joining the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode in the other episodes of the series) The Banana Splits * Fleegle: * Bingo: * Drooper: * Snorky: Gumby Team (renamed the Clay Team in the next episode) * Gumby: * Pokey: * Prickle: * Goo: The Disney Heroes (Recurring/Supporting Heroes) * Sora: * Donald Duck: * Goofy: Antagonists (per team of villains) The Saurians * Lord Dragaunus: * Siege: * Chameleon * Wraith * Hunter Drones The Raptors * Bad Rap * Haxx * Spitto * Raptor Drones The Disney Villains * Maleficent The Heartless Main Characters The Mystery Inc. Gang * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley Guest Stars The Wolf Gang * Biff: * Kim: * Puggsy: * Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth ** Fangface: Supporting Heroes and Villains * Merlin (Disney) * Madam Mim Cast * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagmaAngemon/Shakkoumon (shared with Robert Axelrod)/Pegasusmon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon (through footage from Digimon Frontier)/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Silphymon (shared with Neil Kaplan)/Nefertimon * Derek Stephen Prince as DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared with Paul St. Peter) ** Steve Blum as Flamedramon/Raidramon/Magnamon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince) ** Wendee Lee as Minomon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon/Halsemon/Aquilamon/Silphymon (shared with Edie Mirrman) ** Steve Blum as Poromon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Dave Mallow) ** Dave Mallow as Upamon ** Tom Fahn as Digmon * Mona Marshall as Gummymon/Terriermon (through footage from Digimon: The Movie and Digimon Tamers) ** Michael Sorich as Gargomon (through footage from Digimon: The Movie and Digimon Tamers) ** Lex Lang as Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Kokomon/Lopmon (through footage from Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Digimon Fusion) ** Paul St. Peter as Endigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon (through footage from Digimon: The Movie, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier) * Jeff Nimoy as Gennai * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon * Dan Green as Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor and Yusei Fudo * Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki * Jim Cummings as Fleegle (2nd voice), Jacques, Morgan Moonscar and The Harvester ** Paul Winchell as Fleegle (1st voice in some scenes) * Daws Butler as Bingo * Allan Melvin as Drooper * Dallas McKennon as Gumby * Art Clokey as Pokey and Prickle * Gloria Clokey as Goo * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tim Curry as Saurian Overlord Dragaunus * Clancy Brown as Siege * Tony Jay as Wraith * Garry Chalk as Bad Rap * Lee Tockar as Haxx * Terry Klassen as Spitto * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent * Jeff Bennett as Merlin * Russi Taylor as Madam Mim * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo * Billy West as Shaggy Rogers * Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne Blake * Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth/Fangface and Chameleon * B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley * Susan Blu as Kim * Bart Braverman as Puggsy * Jerry Dexter as Biff * Adrienne Barbeau as Simone Lenoir * Tara Charendoff as Lena Dupree * Cameron Clarke as Detective Beau Neville * Mark Hamill as Snakebite Scruggs * Jennifer Leigh Warren as Chris * Ed Gilbert as Mr. Beeman Crew Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon: The Movie, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier and Digimon Fusion * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Hiroyuki Kakudou, Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Takahiro Imamura, Yukio Kaizawa and Tetsuya Endo * Produced by Keisuke Okuda, Hiromi Seki and Kyotaru Kimura * US Producer: Terri-Lei O'Malley * Writers: Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura, Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono, Chiaki J. Konaka, Sukehiro Tomita, Akatsuki Yamatoya, Riku Sanjo * US Writers: Bob Buchholz, Jeff Nimoy * English Voice Director: Jeff Nimoy * Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru * Chief Animation Directors/Animation Supervisors: Setsuko Nobuzane and Shigeru Ando * Art Director: Yukiko Iijima, Tetsuhiro Shimizu * Color Design: Yasue Itasaka * Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa * Editor: Kouichi Katagiri * US Editors: Gary Friedman, Douglas Purgason * Sound Director: Sadashi Kuramoto * Music: Takanori Arisawa and Kousuke Yamashita * US Music Composers: Udi Harpaz, Shuki Levy, Amotz Plessner and Noam Kaniel * Production: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Production: Saban Entertainment, Inc., Sensation Animation and Saban Brands * Sponsorship: Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light and Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time * Directed by Kunihisa Sugishima, Hatsuki Tsuji and Kenichi Takeshita * Produced by Hidetaka Ikuta, Naoki Sasada, Noriko Kobayashi * US Producers: Lloyd Goldfine, Katia Milani, Michael Pecerlello * Written by Junki Takegami, Atsushi Maekawa, Shin Yoshida and Akemi Omode * US Writers: Michael Pecerlello, Norman J. Grossfeld * Based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Created by Kazuki Takahashi * Music by Shinkichi Mitsumune and Minobe Yutaka for Wall 5 Project * US Music by Elik Alvarez, Joel Douek and Freddy Sheinfeld * Animation Supervisor: Hiroaki Edamitsu * Production: Studio Gallop (Japan) * Additional Animation: Nihon Ad Systems, Inc. (Japan) * English Production: 4Kids Entertainment * Distribution: Toho Co., Ltd. (Japan), Warner Bros. Pictures and Cinedigm Corp.(US) The Banana Splits (1968 - 1970, 1972) * Directed by Richard Donner and Tom Boutross * Produced by Edward J. Rosen * Written by Heywood Kling * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Music by Ted Nichols, David Mook * Original Theme Music Composed by Nelson B. Winkless, Jr. * Production and Character Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Animation Sequence Director: Charles A. Nichols * Editor: Warner E. Leighton * Production: Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Distribution: Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Gumby Adventures and Gumby: The Movie (also known as Gumby 1) * Directed by Art Clokey * Produced by Art and Gloria Clokey * Associate Producer: Kevin Reher * Written by Art and Gloria Clokey * Music by Jerry Gerber * Design: Art Clokey * Animation Sequences by Warner Bros. Animation * Editor Lynn Stevenson Fangface * Produced by Ruby-Spears Productions * Created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Directed by Rudy Larriva * Produced by Jerry Eisenberg * Written by Norman Maurer, Mark Jones, Cliff Ruby and Elana Lesser * Executive Producers: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Developed by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir, David Wise, Gordon Kent * Production: Walt Disney Television Animation * Distribution: Buena Vista Television * Sponsored by National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Sleeping Beauty * Produced by Walt Disney Productions for Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. The Sword in the Stone * Produced by Walt Disney Productions for Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Directed by Wolfgang Reitherman * Written by Bill Peet * Based on The Sword in the Stone by T. H. White * Music by George Bruns * Editor: Donald Halliday Kingdom Hearts * Produced by The Walt Disney Company * Based on the Video Games Created by Squaresoft for Disney Interactive * Directed by Tetsuya Nomura * Produced by Shinji Hashimoto and Yoshinori Kitase * Written by Jun Akiyama, Daisuke Watanabe and Kazushige Nojima * Music by Yoko Shimomura * Character Designs: Takayuki Odachi Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation for Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Directed by Jim Stenstrum * Produced by Cosmo Anzilotti * Written by Glenn Leopold * Music by Steven Bramson * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum * Animation Production by Mook Animation, Inc. (Japan) * Animation Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama and Kazumi Fukushima * Editor: Paul Douglas Music and Songs Opening Sequence * Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme (Season 2) - Paul Gordon and Chorus Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby Doo, Where Are You? Theme - Third Eye Blind and Chorus * The Ghost Is Here - Skycycle * It's Terror Time Again - Skycycle Closing Credits * It's Terror Time Again - Skycycle * The Ghost Is Here - Skycycle * Tra, La, La (One Banana, Two Banana...) - * Higitus Figitus - Karl Swenson (Merlin) * Gumby Theme (Gumby Adventures) - Children Chorus * Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts Theme) - * Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme (Season 2) - Paul Gordon and Chorus Production notes Trivia * In this episode, the Saurians, the Raptors and the Disney Villains reappeared and the Clay Team (original called the Gumby Team) joins the Digi-Squad: 02 Mode and their associates. Additionally, the Wolf Gang from Fangface, Merlin and Madam Mim from The Sword in the Stone are also featured as guest stars, and so did Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy from Kingdom Hearts. * Gumby was a stop motion claymation franchise produced by Premavision (formerly known as Clokey Productions). The traditional cel animation sequences of Gumby, Pokey, Prickle and Goo are done by Warner Bros. Animation. * This episode is set in the events of a Scooby Doo/''Fangface'' parody crossover, Fangface on Zombie Island, but this FanFiction project was edited and the story was changed to make way for its reversion as apart of this new episode of Yugi and Veemon's Adventures. Goofs and Mistakes * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters (Adventure, Adventure 02) belongs to Saban Entertainment, Toei Animation and Bandai. * Scooby Doo and The Banana Splits (1968 - 1972) belongs to Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera. * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) belong to 4Kids Entertainment and Studio Gallop. * Gumby belongs to Art Clokey. * Fangface belongs to Ruby-Spears. * The Mighty Ducks, Kingdom Hearts, Sleeping Beauty and The Sword in the Stone belongs to Disney. * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to Bohbot Entertainment and DIC Entertainment. Transcripts * Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Yugi and Veemon's Adventures